Tu nueva ilusión
by MarcelaGarcia107
Summary: Karin la nueva ilusión, en la vida de Sasuke, ¿porqué no? Ella puede enseñarle lo lindo y doloroso que aveces suele ser el amor, al mismo tiempo el tomara la decisión más importante que lo llevara hacia un futuro mejor.


**Hola! Este es mi primer one shot SasuKarin aquí se los dejo espero sea de su agrado.**

**Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerle a Lixy chan por tomarse la molestia de ayudarme con mi ortografía y al mismo tiempo animarme a subir mi historia a fanfiction , ya que sólo tenía planeado a subirlo en el FB .**

* * *

Los personajes que acontinuacion mencione, perttenecen a su mismo creador "Mashashi Kishimoto" yo sólo soy dueña de mis lucuras y de esta historia en la cual me inspire en una canción llamada " Tu nueva ilusión" lamento no ser tan original con los títulos je xD sin más que decir los dejo leer.

**Tu nueva Ilusión**

El sol se ha escondido entre las montañas, las estrellas empiezan a brillar y la luna apenas en acción.

Debajo de ese hermoso cielo se encuentran tres criminales rango s y una linda pelirroja quien aturdida daba vueltas como alguna pirinola, porque ya quería saber lo que le deparaba el futuro, pues todo dependía de esa reunión.

-Tres horas adentro. ¿Porqué tanto tiempo? ¿Porqué sólo no vienen a decirnos que por ser criminales nos encarcelarán?

Ya no puedo estar así. Hmp... ¿Y si nos sacrifican? Mierda, estas tres horas son las más largas de toda mi vida. Ya estoy delirando.

Eh...¿porqué Juugo esta tan tranquilo?¿acaso no sabe que nuestra libertad depende de lo que decidan allá dentro? Bueno en realidad no me sorprende, después de todo el estuvo en una celda la mayor parte de su vida.

Oh...Milagro que el idiota de Suigetsu no esta haciendo rabietas, es un tipo difícil, siempre quejándose de todo sintiéndose el centro del universo. No término de entender porque Sasuke lo busco, no sirve para nada, además todo el tiempo quiere descansar, en verdad que es todo un haragán.

A todo esto, ¿donde esta Sasuke? Se supone que el también tiene que estar aquí acaso ¿escapo? ¿Nos volvió a traicionar?

No, no lo creo.

Claro por estar muy al pendiente de esa patética reunión ni cuenta me di de su ausencia.

Ya se, en lo que esto termine iré a buscar a Sasuke. -Se concentra para localizar el chakra de Sasuke.

-Lo encuentra. -Así que ahí estas -

Empieza a caminar.

-¿A dónde crees que vaz?-pregunto Suigetsu un poco molesto. ¿Acaso crees que te escaparás fácilmente?

-No es de tu interés Suigetsu No estoy de humor. -Respondió la pelirroja dirigiéndose a donde estaba Sasuke.

-¿vez? ¿Viste eso Juugo? Esa maldita bruja. Se largo, ¿Qué se cree? -Suigetsu indignado por la respuesta de Karin.

-Tiene razón. Lo mejor será que no te metas con ella, Al menos si sabes lo que te conviene -Comento juugo muy tranquilo cruzado de brazos.

Karin llego a la entrada de el barrio Uchiha. El silencio que se concentraba en ese lugar le era aterrador. Siguió caminando aunque un poco asustada, no por miedo a que un fantasma apareciera, si no a las ruinas de aquel lugar.

Todavía se podían ver gotas de sangre derramadas en las paredes y uno que otro kunai atravesados entre los árboles.

Karin seguía asombrada, no podía creer lo tenebroso que se miraba aquel lugar, aunque ya sabía el porque de todo lo que había visto.

Al fin llego hasta el. Quien así como le salvó la vida alguna vez, más adelante intentó arrebatarsela.

Se encontraba de espaldas frente a las ruinas de una casa, aquella donde por un tiempo fue muy feliz.

-¡Sasuke! -Susurro Karin.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

-Etto...yo..yo sólo quería...tomar un poco de aire. -¡Maldición! ¿Enserio? Que excusa más estúpida. ¿Acaso no había una excusa mejor? ¡Rayos!

-Hmp... -susurro Sasuke ignorándola, no tenía tiempo de abrir una discusión con ella.

-Eh ... Sasuke ...

-Estoy ocupado Karin.-dijo Sasuke , aunque sólo estaba mirando aquella casa, todo lo que había alrededor, mientras meditaba y naufragaba en un mar de recuerdos.

-Amm...se que no soy nadie para meterme en tus asuntos, tu mismo me lo has dicho pero, no puedo verte sufrir y sólo ignorarte. Sabes, te entiendo, pero no puedes encerrarte en ese círculo vicioso llamado "soledad"

Puedes contar con Suigetsu, Juugo, incluso el chico Rubio y hasta conmigo. Yo...yo...

-¿Era todo lo que tenías que decirme "Karin"?

Suficiente, no estoy interesado.

-Con sólo verte, puedo reconocer que las malas decisiones del pasado te han echo perder la fe. Lo supe cuando te enfrentabas a los Kages, a Danzuo la oscuridad te llevo al límite, incluso intentaste matarme. Cuando me pediste perdón creí que habías recapacitado, que tu vida sería diferente pero...

-¿Es por tu familia cierto?

-Suficiente, no quiero oirte más.

-No lo culpes a el, no me culpes ami, el amor siempre es así, aveces pierdes otras ganas y aunque te destrozaron el corazón no tienes porque actuar así.

-Que te calles, no quiero seguir escuchándote, no me interesa, ¡largo! -Gritó Sasuke desesperado pues no era para menos, Karin dio justo en el clavo ya que en esos instantes llegaron los recuerdos de lo feliz que era con su familia.

-Sólo escúchame, puede ser que no tenga sentido, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a sanar tus heridas y empezar de nuevo.

No te pido que olvides el pasado, porque se que no todo fue tan malo, entonces sólo trata de sobrevivir con el y deja que las personas más cercanas a ti llenen ese hueco que tiene tu corazón, para que jamás te vuelvas a sentir sólo.

-¿y quien te dijo que yo me siento sólo? -pregunto Sasuke volteando a verla con una sonrisa falsa, de aquellas que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que es falsa.

-eh.. -Karin quedo sorprendida por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, así que no se pudo contener y alzó la voz -Ya basta Sasuke, no te hagas el fuerte ambos sabemos que eres demasiado débil cuando se trata de sentimientos.

-al escuchar esto Sasuke baja la cabeza, entiende que Karin en algo tiene razón, sólo que su orgullo no lo dejaba reconocerlo.

-Deja de hacerte la víctima y de causar lástima a todo aquel que te mire. El pasado ya fue, sólo está en tus manos elegir un camino, aquel que te lleve ala gloria o ala derrota.-concluyo Karin.

Sasuke no pudo evitar las lágrimas salir de sus ojos ya que el no acostumbraba a llorar, después de todo por más frío e insensible que fuera, era humano.

Cuando Karin se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido no se contuvo, se acercó a Sasuke, lo abrazo muy fuerte de una manera tan tierna que cuando Sasuke, se dio cuenta del abrazo quedo impactado y sin pensarlo sintió como su cuerpo actuó por si sólo correspondiendo aquel abrazo que la chica con tanta delicadeza le brindaba.

Pasaron un buen rato abrazados sin dirigirse palabra alguna, Karin todavía no creía que Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo. Igualmente sin quererlo sintió como sus ojos soltaba lágrimas, y se lo reprocho, ya que nadie antes la había visto llorar, sin contar que en esos momentos se le pasaron miles de ideas. -¿será el momento?, ¿será el lugar? no claro que no, que tonta soy si le llego a decir lo que siento por el sería lo más estúpido, arruinaría esto. -Pensaba Karin, ella más que nadie sabía que eso era una mala idea. Seguía navegando en sus pensamientos hasta que Sasuke la detuvo.

-Karin, gracias me haz ayudado bastante. -dijo Sasuke rompiendo con el abrazo. -aunque me hayas perdonado, no me merezco ni una de tus lágrimas...por favor...ya no llores.-Al escuchar aquellas palabras que la dejaron totalmente muda, Karin se dio cuenta que en realidad era importante para Sasuke así que sin pensarlo se limpió sus lágrimas, para esconder su debilidad.

-Sasuke...yo te quiero.-se lo dijo, aún no lo creía, pero lo hizo incluso ella nunca se imagino que se lo diría, lo único que quería era verlo feliz estando ella O no en su vida. De primero se lo reprimió, pero de momento se sintió liberada, sabía que no tenía oportunidad con el pues acababa de llegar aunque dispuesta a ganar, estaba consciente de que sólo el tenía la decisión, y que ella ya le había puesto todo a su favor incluso se le confesó. Ella planeaba estar con el, demostrarle que todavía había esperanza para que encontrara la felicidad, siempre y cuando también lo fuera. Y si su felicidad no se encontraba a su lado ,estaría dispuesta a dejarlo ir y empezar por olvidarlo aunque sabía que no sería tarea fácil, pero lo que deseaba con todo el alma, era que los dos volvieran a sonreír algún día, con o sin el uno y el otro.

-yo...-dijo Sasuke confundido, todavía no lo creía. Nunca se imagino que Karin tenía ese sentimiento hacia el.

-No tienes que contestarme...era algo que tenía que decirte.

Así qué calla y déjate querer, no todo esta perdido.

-Eres igual que el.

-Eh...yo

-Y.

-Ja, entonces...

-Así que aquí estaban. -Interrumpió Suigetsu, en forma de burla. -Lamento interrumpir pero tenía que informarles que somos libres. Gracias al amigo de Sasuke, no estaremos en prisión, ah pero eso si la condición es que no nos involucremos en crímenes y ayudaremos a mantener La Paz fuera de Konoha.

-¿qué? ¿Pero cómo?

-Que estúpida eres Karin, claramente lo dije so...-Karin interrumpió las palabras de Suigetsu golpeándolo en la cara.

-Maldito Sui ...

-Suigetsu no la molestes. -Dijo Sasuke alzando la voz, sonriendo de medio lado, al parecer ya había tomado una decisión. -Vámonos, empezaremos de nuevo pero antes iré a ver a una persona para agradecerle esto.-refiriéndose a su viejo y mejor amigo, refiriéndose a Naruto Uzumaki.

Al decir eso todos voltearon a verlo, se sorprendieron por lo ocurrido.

-por cierto Karin, el es un Uzumaki como tu, Talvez por eso se parecen tanto.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa.-ahora vámonos.

Al darse cuenta de que nadie avanzaba, Sasuke decidió dar el primer paso y cuando pasó por donde Karin estaba, la tomo de la mano y siguió avanzando. Karin se sonrojó por lo ocurrido, pero al recuperar la confianza, lo voltio a ver, igual el a ella. Al cruzar sus miradas los dos sonrieron y siguieron caminando, mientras Suigetsu y Juugo venían tras ellos confundidos, pues no entendieron nada.

* * *

Es todo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo si tienen alguna crítica constructiva por favor no duden en hacérmela saber y aunque el SK no sea cannon seguirá gustándome demasiado y para siempre.

Por cierto los invito a pasar a ver un clip del tema, es SK el link lo pondré en la publicación. ^_^

Atte: una loca arenosa, ardida SK fan x'D


End file.
